ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnar
Cygnar '''pronounced as ''SIG-nahr, ''officially known as '''The Kingdom of Cygnar is a country situated in Immoren, a continent in the world of Caen. With respect to the other Iron Kingdoms, Cygnar is the most centrally positioned. Along its northern border, it touches Ord, Khador, and Llael, while it is bound in the east by the Bloodstone Marches. The nation's western coast lies along The Sea of a Thousand Souls and The Broken Coast. Once a province of Cygnar in the southest of the kingdom, the Protectorate of Menoth recently renounced Cygnaran rule and proclaimed itself independent and declared war on its mother country. As the conflict is ongoing, the future of a united Cygnar is unknown.Warmachine Prime MK2 History Under Construction Geography Mostly rugged hills and very montainous in the central ragions (Wyrmwall); mostly flat or gently sloping along the Black River; high plains along the northwest and central banks; swamps along much of the coastal lowlands in the south and southwest. '' '' Climate Temperate in the north and central; moderated by prevailing southwest winds; more than one-half of the days are overcast in the north; sub-tropical to tropical in the south with frequent showers. Government Cygnar has a monarchy led by a King similar to many other nations of the Iron Kingdoms, however notable distinctions exist .Current King is by King Julius Raelthorne, bastard son of Vinter IV and supported by the Inner Circle and the Royal Assembly. The King possesses all the vast powers typically held by kingssuch as the ability to declare war, raise and command armies, negotiate treaties, make laws, and collect taxes. However the King is expected to obey certain laws and traditions regarding the mechanisms by which he can exercise his authority In some ways, Cygnar boasts the most progressive government in western Immoren—at least under the leadership of its current and previous king. Cygnaran Nobility & the Royal Assembly Cygnar’s system of government is rooted in ancient traditions but includes checks and balances that promote stability. Though the king wields great power, in practice his actions require cooperation from the kingdom’s body of nobles, collectively known as the Royal Assembly.Nobility in Cygnar is organized in a system of ranks essential to the social and political fabric of the nation. The power to create nobles, to adjust the bounds of familial holdings, and to create new territories and divisions rests with the king. Cygnar is divided into duchies, provinces, and baronies. The largest territories, the duchies, are ruled by a duke or archduke, while provinces are ruled by earls, and the much smaller baronies are governed by barons. There exist other noble titles to signify familial relationships, but these are a matter of courtesy and carry no authority.Knights hold the lowest land-owning rank of peerage. They are vassals sworn to serve the nobles granting their lands to them. Knights are expected to be armed and capable liegemen, ready to answer their lord’s call to war. However the law limits the size and disposition of a noble’s household guard. Barons may retain only a small armed force to protect their lands while proportionately larger forces being allowed to earls and dukes. The Inner Council Initially instituted by King Leto in 595 AR as an advisory council but transitioning to a full war body in 603 AR, the Inner Council is the core of the government keeping the king informed about the state of the realm and to assist in his most vital decisions. During Julius’ reign the council underwent a return to its traditional role as a board of advisors for all aspects of governance, though it also discusses the nation’s military concerns. Foreign Relations The Kingdom of Cygnar was allied to the Kingdom of Llael until that nation disintegrated following the invasion by Khador during the winter of 604-605 AR. The Kingdom of Ord are technically neutral, but lean toward Cygnar: the two kingdoms conduct naval operations against Cryx in conjunction (which has led to Khador and Ord engaging in naval battle as khadoran ships attack cygnaran ships operating alongside the Ordic Royal Navy). In addition, Ord has sent a garrison to Fellig after the fall of the Thornwood, and have, in practice, instituted a cygnaran-invited occupation of the city. King Leto hopes to play on King Baird's fears of Khadoran aggression to have Ord enter the war. Cygnar is formally at war with Khador from 604 AR, Ashtowen 26th, following Khadors invasion of Llael. Since the outbreak of war Llael has been overrun and the Khadorans have pushed Cygnar out of the Thornwood. In addition, Cygnar is at war with the Protectorate of Menoth, since the Protectorate attempted to break down the walls of Caspia with the siege engine Lawbringer on Octesh 6th, 605 AR. Technically, Cygnar has been at war with the Skorne ever since 603 AR, when the eastern invaders briefly occupied Corvis, but it was not until 605 that the Skorne returned in force to attack Eastwall, Fort Falk and cygnaran possessions ceded to the Trollbloods. Cygnar has the same permanent state of war with Cryx as does all the other Iron Kingdoms. Military Regarded as the technologically superior nation, Cygnar boasts many revolutionary innovations involving lightning and arcane power. The military thrives on speed and superior weaponry. Not being a bold and outright punch, the Cygnaran military is well versed at flanking, concentrated fire, and disabling opponents. Law Under Construction Demographics Under Construction Religion Until recently, Cygnar has represented a haven for both Morrowan and Menite believers alike. However, the continuing war with the Protectorate of Menoth has led to many of the nations leaders and military forces, the 6th Division under Coleman Stryker in particular, to begin singling out and persecute any Menite in their path. Ethnic Groups Caspian (3,440,000) Midlunder (2,720,000) Thurian (1,200,000) Morridane (400,000) Goblin (265,000) Trollkin (250,000) Bogrin (135,000) Rhulfolk (120,000) Ogrun (100,000) Ryn (80,000) Tordoran (80,000) Idrian (40,000) Khard (15,000) Scharde (10,000) Iosan (8,000) Umbrean (7,000) Economy Cygnar emerged from the Corvis Treaties as the strongest and wealthiest nation of western Immoren with no lack of iron, gold, timber, food, gems, quarries or other coveted resources. In recent years wealth has flowed into the kingdom from its southern colonies, generated by explorers and adventurers who have ventured to other shores as ships from Cygnar’s ports sail over the horizon to new lands. Warmachine Prime MK3 Science Under Construction Education Under Construction Culture Under Construction See also Under Construction References External links *Privateer Press Category:Warmachine Category:Faction Category:Geography